El horóscopo nunca miente
by bars-9
Summary: One-Shot: Bella es obligada a invitar a un chico al Baile del instituto. ¿Qué ocurre cuando sus alternativas fallan y todas las señales apuntan hacia la persona a la que nunca se atrevería a invitar? El horóscopo dice que hoy es tu día de suerte, Bella.


Entre capítuloy capítulo de _Cariño, te he comprado un anillo_, me ha salido este one-shot. No sé exactamente de dónde, pero estoy bastante contenta con el resultado. A ver qué opináis.

El fic va para los frustrados por los Edward y Bella de mi otro fic. Para los que sonríen cuando el horóscopo les dice que hoy es su día de suerte. También para los que directamente se ríen cuando leen esas mismas palabras. Y paro ya, porque esto parece un anuncio de coca-cola ;) ¡A leer!

_Disclaimer: no soy Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight son míos._

**EL HORÓSCOPO NUNCA MIENTE**

_[One-Shot]: Bella cae en una encerrona y se ve obligada a invitar a un chico al Baile de Primavera del instituto. ¿Qué ocurre cuando sus otras alternativas fallan y todas las señales apuntan hacia la única persona a la que nunca se atrevería a invitar? El horóscopo dice que hoy es tu día de suerte, Bella._

* * *

Todo el mundo, cuando alcanza ese maravilloso punto en la vida en el que aquellos que le rodean coinciden en calificarle como una persona adulta, afirma que los años de adolescencia son _difíciles_.

Difíciles. ¡Ja! Menudo eufemismo.

Aquel día no tan lejano en el que cumplí la tierna edad de quince años, Charlie se dio cuenta de que le tocaba echarme una de esas charlas incómodas de las que hasta entonces se había hecho cargo siempre Renée. Lo sé, Charlie. Ser padre es duro, pero ser la hija adolescente del Jefe de Policía de un pequeño pueblo perdido lo es aún más. Así que desde ese día en el que Charlie se deshizo por unas horas de su placa plateada, por aquello de no intimidar tanto, y habló durante más de dos minutos seguidos por primera vez en su vida, decidí que mi táctica de actuación durante difíciles años que se me venían encima sería la de pasar desapercibida y nunca, bajo ningún concepto, meterme en líos. Ya lo he dicho, el que tu padre sea el Jefe de Policía te dificulta un poco las cosas si quieres ser una adolescente rebelde.

Mi táctica de distracción implicaba ser la perfecta hija a los ojos de mi padre, y una aburrida que se creía por encima de los demás a ojos de mis compañeros de instituto. Nada de fiestas alocadas con alcohol de por medio, saltarse clases para fumar a escondidas detrás del gimnasio o juegos con botellas y chicos ansiosos por meterle la lengua a alguien en la boca.

Por eso no me explicaba cómo había acabado en una situación tan impropia de mí.

- Bella, por última vez, ¿verdad o reto?

Oh, sí. Olvidaba que mi mejor amiga es una chantajista profesional, entrenada específicamente para conseguir que Bella Swan aceptara jugar a estúpidos juegos adolescentes.

- Uhmmm… ¿verdad? – pregunté, insegura de cuál sería la opción que implicaba la menor pérdida de mi dignidad. Porque sabía de sobra que los juegos adolescentes estaban diseñados específicamente para hacerte perder la dignidad.

- ¿Verdad? – repitió Alice, sus ojos brillando con pura excitación.

Me di cuenta enseguida de mi error.

- Reto – rectifiqué rápidamente, antes de que Alice pudiera volver a abrir la boca y formulara esa pregunta que se moría por hacer desde que, dos años antes, descubrimos que me gustaban los chicos en general y los hermanos mayores Cullen en particular.

No, definitivamente aquel no era un tema en el que me gustaría que Alice ahondara.

Los ojos de Alice se apagaron por una décima de segundo, antes de que mi amiga reaccionara con rapidez y me lanzara otra de sus miradas estremecedoras. Esas destinadas a avisarme de que algo muy malo se me venía encima.

- Así que reto, ¿eh? – comentó, echando un rápido vistazo hacia su derecha - ¿Se te ocurre algo interesante, Rose?

Fruncí el ceño al observar la sonrisa maliciosa que se formó en los labios de Rosalie, la cómplice perfecta de Alice cuando de sacarme de mi zona segura se trataba.

Rose se inclinó hacia Alice sin borrar esa mueca escalofriante de sus labios y, tras unos segundos interminables de cuchicheo, las dos se volvieron hacia mí. Cerré los ojos brevemente, preparándome mentalmente para escuchar la sentencia de muerte que hubieran elaborado esas dos mentes maquiavélicas.

- ¿Y bien? – les urgí con impaciencia, después de unos segundos de silencio. A aquellas dos les gustaban demasiado las pausas dramáticas.

- Debes invitar a un chico al Baile de Primavera de la semana que viene – anunció Rosalie.

- ¡No!

- O si no – continuó Alice, cortando mi réplica – deberás escribirle una carta a mano al doctor Cullen explicándole que es tu amor platónico desde que te escayoló la pierna por primera vez hace tres años.

¿Confesarle a Carlisle Cullen que en alguna ocasión me había dado un golpe a propósito, solo con la intención de hacer una visita extra a urgencias y admirar su perfecta perfección más de cerca? Ni hablar.

- ¡No! – exclamé por segunda vez, completamente horrorizada – Alice, ¡por Dios! ¡Es tu padre! No deberías pedirme ese tipo de cosas.

Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo sin ningún tipo de disimulo, mientras Rosalie trataba en vano de ocultar una sonrisa divertida. Exactamente, ¿qué les causaba tanta gracia? ¿El hecho de que tendría que tragarme todo mi orgullo e invitar a un chico al baile, cuando sabían de sobra que aquello iba en contra de mis códigos morales? ¿O que de lo contrario me vería obligada a morirme de vergüenza y confesarle al Doctor Cullen que era uno de mis numerosos amores platónicos?

- Oh, vamos, Bella – consiguió decir Alice, aún entre risas – Me lo estoy imaginando ahora mismo. ¡No me digas que no sería divertido!

- Hilarante – murmuré entre dientes.

- El punto es – intervino Rosalie, retomando el control de la conversación - que de no atreverte a invitar a un chico al Baile, tu castigo será confesar al buen doctor que eres una más de sus admiradoras. ¿Aceptas o no?

Fingí reflexionar durante unos segundos, pero lo cierto es que era consciente ya de que no tenía ninguna opción. Porque confesarle al Doctor Cullen, felizmente casado con la mejor cocinera de meriendas de todo Forks y padre de mi mejor amiga, que tenía un pequeño cuelgue por él, no era una opción.

- Acepto – dije finalmente.

Alice y Rosalie esbozaron al mismo tiempo idénticas sonrisas de satisfacción. Automáticamente temí por mi dignidad, o lo que quedaba de ella tras aceptar un reto como aquel.

_Por favor, si hay alguien ahí arriba, no me dejes quedar en ridículo. O por lo menos, no más de lo necesario._

* * * * * *

_Primera víctima: el chico sensible e inofensivo._

El Baile de Primavera. Esa fiesta que el director del instituto se empeña en organizar cada año, como si se tratara del mayor evento social de toda la temporada. Y, en un pueblo tan minúsculo como Forks, probablemente lo es. La excusa perfecta para que todos los alumnos del instituto interactúen con los miembros del sexo opuesto, vestidos con sus mejores galas, encerrados entre las cuatro paredes del gimnasio especialmente decorado para la ocasión, y vigilados atentamente por el ejército de profesores.

Menudo planazo.

Hasta ese año, el Baile de Primavera había sido siempre el momento en el que poner a prueba mi capacidad creativa e inventarme cada año una nueva excusa para no ir. Por lo visto, la historia de que las personas torpes como yo no podíamos caminar en línea recta sin tropezarnos, y mucho menos _bailar_, tan solo me sirvió para salir del apuro el primer año.

A cuatro días del gran evento, el Baile continuaba siendo un desafío para mi imaginación, aunque en esta ocasión no debía centrar mis esfuerzos creativos en inventarme una nueva excusa, sino en una tarea completamente diferente: me veía en la obligación de averiguar cómo narices se invitaba a un chico a acudir al Baile como tu pareja. ¿Quién me iba a decir que iba a acabar así?

Por lo menos, desde que Alice y Rose me impusieron la prueba, tenía bien claro quién iba a ser mi víctima. Ya que iba a ser inevitable pasar toda la noche embutida en el vestido que mis amigas eligieran y subida a un par de tacones – lo que probablemente acabaría en otra visita a urgencias –, por lo menos iba a procurar que mi pareja fuera el chico más inofensivo de todo el instituto.

Uno que se guardaría las manos para sí mismo durante toda la noche. Por no hablar de otras partes de su anatomía.

- ¡Eric! – grité en medio del abarrotado corredor.

Eric Yorkie. El gay no declarado del instituto de Forks. Un secreto a voces; todo el mundo sabe que lo es, pero de momento no hay confirmación oficial.

Y en un nido de cotillas despiadados como es Forks, espero que esa confirmación no llegue nunca. Todo el mundo sabe que cuando se trata de un secreto a voces, los comentarios maliciosos son siempre más sutiles, pero en el momento en el que el secreto se hace oficial, las buenas gentes de Forks pierden toda la prudencia.

- ¡Bella! – exclamó Eric volviéndose hacia mí, con una gran sonrisa – Por favor, dime que has descubierto un nuevo escándalo para el periódico del instituto, porque estamos en período de sequía. Lo de los calcetines en los bañadores y el equipo masculino de natación fue _tan_ épico…

Reí entre dientes al recordar aquella particular historieta que descubrí por accidente una tarde en la biblioteca. Qué puedo decir, a veces el silencio sepulcral que reina en la biblioteca te empuja a escuchar conversaciones ajenas para matar el aburrimiento.

- No, Eric. Pero ya sabes que siempre tengo los oídos bien abiertos, por lo que pueda pasar – le aseguré, alzando las cejas exageradamente – Te quería preguntar, o más bien proponer, una cosa.

- Dispara.

- Resulta que tengo una conocida a la que sus dos mejores amigas la han metido en un buen lío…

- Entiendo que por conocida te refieres a ti misma y por sus dos mejores quieres decir Alice y Rosalie, ¿no?

Fruncí el ceño al comprobar que la vieja táctica de distracción no había funcionado con Eric.

- Era mucho más divertido hablar en clave – refunfuñé – El caso es que me han organizado una especie de encerrona y estoy obligada a invitar a un chico para que vaya conmigo al Baile de Primavera si no quiero sufrir las… consecuencias – expliqué, reprimiendo un leve escalofrío al recordar en qué consistían esas _consecuencias_.

- Entiendo – asintió Eric – Entonces supongo que quieres que te ayude con Edw…

- ¡No! – exclamé rápidamente, mirando a mi alrededor de manera paranoica – No pronuncies ese nombre en voz alta, por favor. Alguien podría oírlo y llegar a conclusiones equivocadas.

- ¿Conclusiones equivocadas del tipo estoy-coladita-por-él-pero-soy-demasiado-cobarde-como-para-intentar-algo?

Volví a arrugar la frente, fastidiada porque todo el mundo que estaba al corriente de mi situación con _cierta_ persona – y por todo el mundo quiero decir Alice, Rose y Eric – pareciera creer estar en posesión de la verdad. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles como parecían desde fuera.

- Sí, exactamente ese tipo de conclusiones – murmuré entre dientes – Y si me dejaras terminar, Eric, te enterarías de que lo que quiero proponerte es que vengas al Baile conmigo.

Eric abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, atónito por mi inesperada propuesta. Me pregunté qué le encontraba de raro y sorprendente a la situación. Teniendo en cuenta que era el chico con el que mejor relación tenía de todo el instituto, era evidente que él iba a ser mi primera opción, ¿no?

- Oh, vaya – dijo tras unos instantes de silencio – Vaya, Bella. Deberías habérmelo dicho antes porque acabo de decirle que sí a otra persona.

- Oh – fue todo lo que pude decir - ¿Y quién es el afortunad… la afortunada? – rectifiqué a tiempo.

- Angela.

- ¿Angela? – repetí, sorprendida porque Eric hubiera decidido acudir al baile con una _chica_.

Eric asintió con la cabeza brevemente.

- Quiere darle celos a Ben y piensa que yo soy el chico más inofensivo para ayudarle con la tarea – explicó, encogiéndose de hombros – Pero ya sabes, si no te atreves a pedírselo al innombrable, siempre te quedará Mike Newton.

Estallando en carcajadas, Eric me guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta, escapando rápidamente del ataque de ira que se le venía encima.

- ¡Ni muerta! – exclamé, observando como Eric se alejaba de mí a lo largo del corredor, sus hombros temblando todavía a causa de la risa.

- ¿Ni muerta qué? – preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

Inspiré profundamente de la manera más disimulada que mis nervios me permitieron al escuchar esas tres palabras, sabiendo exactamente quién las había pronunciado. Me di la vuelta lentamente, con la seguridad de saber lo que me iba a encontrar en cuanto completara el movimiento. Un par de expresivos ojos verdes, facciones demasiado perfectas para un adolescente y una sonrisa torcida que me recordaba siempre lo cobarde que era.

- Edward – le saludé, poniendo todo mi empeño en que mi voz sonara firme y despreocupada y no como un suspiro anhelante. Misión imposible.

Unas pequeñas arrugas se formaron alrededor de sus ojos cuando dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa completa a modo de saludo. Cerré con firmeza los dedos alrededor de la carpeta que sostenía contra mi pecho, en un intento por controlar el ligero temblor de mis manos. De nuevo, misión imposible.

Edward Cullen, a pesar de que tan solo me llevaba apenas un año, encajaba perfectamente dentro del prototipo del hermano mayor. El hermano mayor de tu mejor amiga, se entiende. El hermano mayor de tu mejor amiga por el que estás completamente colada, quiero decir. Cliché, lo sé. Pero, ¿qué puedo decir? Edward Cullen fue el primer chico que despertó mis hormonas y, dos años después, parece ser el único que todavía las interesa.

Una pena que mis terminaciones nerviosas entren en estado de alarma total cada vez que Edward se encuentra a menos de tres metros de mí. Miedo escénico, supongo.

- ¿Problemas? – preguntó, apoyándose contra la taquilla más cercana y señalando con la cabeza en dirección hacia el lugar por el que Eric había desaparecido.

- Supongo – respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Edward alzó una ceja, esperando que ahondara en mi explicación. Y, aunque confesarle que acababa de invitar al Baile de Primavera al único chico gay de todo el instituto y este me acababa de rechazar probablemente era lo más humillante que iba a ocurrirme en esta semana – y eso, hablando de mí, eran palabras mayores -, normalmente me veía incapaz de negarle algo a Edward.

Aquella ocasión, desde luego, no era una excepción.

- Parece que Eric no está interesado en ir al Baile conmigo – murmuré por lo bajo, con la esperanza de que Edward no hubiera entendido ni una palabra.

Mala suerte. Además de ser el adolescente perfecto, por lo visto tenía un oído excelente. Edward rió suavemente, sus ojos brillando con alegría.

- Creo que si lo que buscas es el interés de Eric, tus cromosomas no son los correctos.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero aún así se me escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Te equivocas, listillo – afirmé con satisfacción – Eric ya tiene pareja para el Baile y, por increíble que parezca, se trata de una chica.

- ¡No! – exclamó Edward con fingida incredulidad. Volví a poner los ojos en blanco ante su dramatismo exagerado, y él estalló de nuevo en carcajadas - ¿Y de dónde salió la idea de invitar a alguien al Baile? Jamás creí que viviría para ver a Bella Swan pidiendo a un chico que la acompañe a una fiesta del instituto.

- Créeme, yo tampoco – confesé, frunciendo el ceño y provocando una nueva oleada de risas – Pero supongo que en algún momento hay que tomar la iniciativa, ¿no? Dicen que a los chicos les gusta que las mujeres den el primer paso.

Inconscientemente, me mordí el labio en un ademán nervioso, esperando su respuesta y sin creer las últimas palabras que habían salido de mi boca. ¿Acababa de preguntarle a Edward Cullen si le gustaba que las chicas tomaran la iniciativa? ¿En qué momento de la mañana había perdido el control sobre mis palabras? Porque mientras conversaba con Eric, estaba segura de que mis facultades mentales se encontraban en perfecto estado.

Oh, sí. Olvidaba que además de alborotar mis hormonas, Edward Cullen era el único capaz de anular toda facultad para elaborar pensamientos coherentes.

Interrumpí mi caótico monólogo mental al darme cuenta de que Edward aún no había respondido. Le observé con cuidado y comprobé que sus ojos parecían desenfocados, como si su mente se encontrara a kilómetros de distancia.

- ¿Les gusta? – repetí, en un intento por retomar el hilo de la conversación. Ya que había tenido el valor de formular en voz alta una pregunta tan estúpida, por lo menos tenía derecho a conocer la respuesta.

Edward pareció salir de su trance mental. Enfocó de nuevo sus ojos sobre mí y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

- ¿Perdona?

- ¿A los chicos? ¿Les gusta que las mujeres tomen la iniciativa?

- No sabes cuánto – murmuró, borrando su sonrisa y adoptando una expresión críptica. Instantes después, superando el cuelgue mental número dos, Edward me regaló esa sonrisa torcida que tantos estragos me causaba – Por mi parte, sigo esperando a que una chica tome la iniciativa y me invite a ir al Baile.

Tras soltar aquel comentario, y por lo visto sin ser consciente de la bomba de relojería que había dejado a su paso, Edward me guiñó un ojo y se dio media vuelta, desapareciendo por la puerta del aula más cercana.

Me quedé paralizada en mitad del pasillo, que poco a poco se había ido vaciando sin que me diera cuenta de ello. Le di al play varias veces en mi mente, repitiendo las palabras de Edward para mí misma una y otra vez. Edward Cullen no acababa de sugerirme que le invitara al Baile y después me había guiñado el ojo, ¿verdad?

Hmm. No.

Definitivamente, el golpe en la cabeza que me había dado esa mañana al subir a mi vieja camioneta había sido más grave de lo que había pensado en un principio.

* * * * * *

_Segunda víctima: el moscón cansino que, tras invitarte nueve veces a ir al cine con él, sigue sin comprender que "no, gracias" quiere decir exactamente "ni muerta"._

- ¿Mike Newton? – repitió Alice, alzando una ceja.

Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia, paseando la mirada por toda la cafetería del instituto en un intento por no encontrarme con la mirada inquisitiva de mi amiga.

- ¿Estás loca? - continuó, tomando aire y carrerilla para lanzarse con uno de sus discursos morales – Que te vean en un público con Mike Newton es un suicidio social, pero que te vean en público con Mike Newton en el Baile de Primavera es como plantarse en medio del pueblo y gritar a todo el mundo "¡Eh! ¡Atención! Soy la pardilla más grande de todo Forks". ¿De verdad quieres perder toda tu dignidad, Bella? O peor aún, ¿tu virginidad? Corren rumores, muy fiables por cierto, de que Mike Newton tiene las manos demasiado largas…

- Te agradezco los consejos, Alice, pero mi virginidad se encuentra a salvo, gracias – le aseguré, sin molestarme por endulzar el tono cortante de mis palabras – Y en cuanto a mi dignidad, la perdí en el momento en el que acepté vuestro reto. Quiero superar la prueba, y Mike Newton es la única persona que me asegurará hacerlo. Es una presa fácil, estoy segura de que me dirá que acepta.

Alice se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa y observándome con expresión analítica.

- De acuerdo – aceptó finalmente – Al fin y al cabo es tu reputación la que está en juego, no la mía.

- Bien – asentí, sorprendida porque Alice hubiera cedido tan fácilmente, pero sin hacérselo ver.

Le eché un nuevo vistazo a la cafetería y tras sortear hábilmente la mesa en la que Edward se sentaba habitualmente, mis ojos se toparon con la figura de Mike Newton. Se encontraba en la otra esquina del comedor, apoyado contra la máquina expendedora de refrescos y charlando con Jessica Stanley. Suspiré para mis adentro al observar la estampa. _Dios los cría y ellos se juntan._

Me levanté de la mesa con determinación, dispuesta a acabar lo antes posible con la ridícula situación en la que estaba metida.

- Voy a hablar con Newton – anuncié.

- Como quieras – dijo Alice con indiferencia, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

Me encaminé hacia Mike Newton con pasos firmes y rápidos. Todo sería una pizca menos desagradable si Jessica no estuviera revoloteando alrededor de él, para variar, pero los moscones tienen una asombrosa capacidad para atraerse entre sí. En cuanto les alcancé, aparté a Jessica de mi trayectoria con un codazo nada disimulado.

- ¿Te importa? – pregunté utilizando un tono azucarado.

- Claro que no – aseguró con un deje igualmente falso.

Jessica rió entre dientes, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia su mesa habitual. Por el camino, me miró un par de veces por encima del hombro, esbozando una sonrisa condescendiente que me sacó de quicio. Aún no entendía cómo Jessica se empeñaba siempre en aparentar que estaba al corriente de todo lo que sucedía en el instituto, cuando lo más normal en ella era que no se enterara de lo que ocurría debajo de sus narices.

Suspiré para mis adentros, girándome hacia Newton, que me observaba con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa gigantesca plastificada en su cara.

_Dios, ¿en qué lío me he metido?_

- Newton, no me sobra el tiempo así que voy a ir al grano – anuncié de manera cortante - ¿Vienes al Baile de Primavera conmigo?

Mike Newton se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mirando hacia el techo con los ojos desorbitados, la misma sonrisa terrorífica aún en su rostro y murmurando una retahíla interminable de _graciasgraciasgracias_ a quién-coño-sabe-quién.

Cuando decidió que su momento de pseudo-meditación y agradecimientos divinos se había prolongado lo suficiente, me miró a los ojos con una expresión maníaca que me hizo reflexionar sobre mis intenciones. ¿Era seguro pedirle al lunático de Mike Newton que me acompañara al Baile?

Probablemente, no. Pero tenía que superar ese reto como fuera.

- No puedo creer que hoy sea mi día de suerte – murmuró, más para sí mismo que para mí - ¡Llevo tanto tiempo esperando este momento!

Me crucé de brazos con fuerza, apretando los labios y contando mentalmente hasta diez en un intento por no perder definitivamente la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

- Vamos, Newton, no es tan difícil. Tan solo tienes que decir sí o no, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?

- ¿Tú crees que podrías compartirme por una noche?

- ¿Qué coño quieres decir, Newton? – pregunté, harta de los jueguecitos de palabras. ¿No podía decirme que sí de una vez?

- Jessica me acaba de invitar y he aceptado. Pero puedo repartirme entre las dos – aseguró, por lo visto orgulloso de sí mismo.

Abrí la boca varias veces, sin saber bien qué decir. No podía creer que Mike Newton, la opción más segura, el chico que llevaba pidiéndome una cita desde que estábamos en la guardería – literalmente – me hubiera fallado.

Me di la vuelta sin decir ni una palabra más, encaminándome hacia mi mesa.

- ¡Tengo amor suficiente para las dos, Bella! – le oí gritar a mis espaldas.

- ¡Piérdete, Newton!

_Será imbécil. El inútil ni siquiera sirve para ayudarme a superar un reto._

Me dejé caer pesadamente sobre la silla, cruzándome de brazos y refunfuñando por lo bajo cosas sin sentido sobre moscones inútiles y retos estúpidos. Cuando tu amigo gay y el chico que obsesivamente te invita a cenar cada primer fin de semana del mes te han rechazado en la misma semana, es que los planetas se han alineado en contra tuya.

No encontraba una explicación más lógica que aquella para comprender mi penosa situación.

Levanté los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada de Alice. Fruncí el ceño al observar la sonrisa condescendiente que se encontraba dibujada en los labios de mi amiga, exactamente la misma que minutos antes había esbozado Jessica Stanley.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Newton? – quiso saber, sin borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa y tratando en vano de controlar la excitación propia de alguien que ya sabe la respuesta a la pregunta que acaba de formular.

- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que ya estás al corriente de todo?

Alice se encogió de hombros, volviendo a centrar su atención en su teléfono móvil. No sé exactamente por qué, pero en ese momento sentí la completa certeza de que la respuesta a todos mis problemas se encontraba guardada dentro de aquel pequeño aparato plateado. En un impulso, alargué la mano para cogerlo, pero Alice lo apartó de mí hábilmente.

- ¿Qué escondes ahí?

- Nada – aseguró Alice, ocultando el teléfono detrás de su espalda.

La expresión culpable de Alice me comunicó sin palabras todo lo que necesitaba saber. En un movimiento impropio de mí, más por lo hábil que por lo irracional, me abalancé sobre ella y conseguí arrebatarle el pequeño teléfono de las manos. Me di la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a ella, protegiendo el teléfono con mis manos y, en cuanto le eché el primer vistazo a la pantalla, el nombre de Jessica Stanley en letras negras pareció burlarse de mí.

¿Jessica Stanley? ¿Desde cuándo Alice se manda mensajitos con Jessica Stanley?

Continué leyendo con avidez hasta que mis ojos se toparon con el contenido del mensaje enviado por Alice.

_Invita a Newton URGENTEMENTE. Mis zapatos azul klein como recompensa._

Comprobé la hora en la que el mensaje fue enviado. 12:46. Medio minuto después de que le comentara a Alice mi intención de invitar a Newton al Baile.

Dejé el teléfono sobre la mesa, levantando la cabeza hacia mi supuesta amiga y observándola durante unos instantes con la boca completamente abierta y sin saber qué decir. Fueron necesarios apenas cuatro segundos para que la confusión dejara paso a la ira, e inmediatamente sentí todos los músculos de mi cuerpo contraerse en tensión. Como para rematar la jugada, en lugar de adoptar su mejor y sobre-ensayada expresión de cachorrillo abandonado con la que buscar mi perdón, Alice esbozó con descaro una gran sonrisa orgullosa.

- ¡Serás traidora! – vociferé, sin importarme lo más mínimo que unas cuantas cabezas se hubieran girado ya hacia nosotras para presenciar el espectáculo.

- Bella, Bella, Bella. ¿Nunca te han enseñado que en el amor, la guerra y los retos todo vale? – me sermoneó.

- No, lo que me han enseñado es que nunca debes jugar sucio con tus amigos – repliqué, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Alice se encogió de hombros, antes de levantarse de la mesa con tranquilidad y recoger todas sus cosas.

- Todo sea por verte declararle tu amor a Carlisle – dijo, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

* * * * * *

_Tercera víctima: el chico propiedad de la loca obsesiva._

Mike Newton me había fallado. O más bien, mi anteriormente mejor amiga y ahora traidora-sin-escrúpulos-que-quiere-verme-hacer-el-ridículo-delante-de-su-padre, se había encargado de que Mike Newton me fallara.

A poco más de veinticuatro horas del maldito Baile de Primavera, mi situación había pasado de ser ligeramente preocupante a totalmente desesperada, saltándose todas las fases intermedias. Y como situaciones desesperadas requieren siempre medidas desesperadas, era hora de dejar toda la prudencia a un lado y, arriesgando mi integridad física y la salud de los huesos que aún me quedaban intactos, abordar a Tyler Crowley.

Todo el mundo en el instituto de Forks – y cuando digo todo el mundo me refiero desde el novato más pardillo que no se entera nunca de nada, hasta el veterano conocedor de todos los entresijos que componen la difícil vida en el instituto – sabe que Tyler es propiedad exclusiva de Lauren Mallory.

Por esta razón, invitar a Tyler Crowley a que te acompañe al Baile de Primavera del instituto, al que por supuesto acudirán Lauren y toda su ira, es una de esas actividades de riesgo solo aptas para no cardíacos.

Recorrí la cafetería con mis ojos, centrándome en la mesa que ocupaba habitualmente Tyler, pero no encontré ni rastro de él. Frustrada, volví a escanear todo el comedor de manera compulsiva. Tyler era mi última opción y perder el reto no entraba en absoluto dentro de mis planes.

- ¿Buscas a alguien?

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con la sonrisa amistosa de Edward Cullen. Le devolví la mueca distraídamente y, a pesar de que mi estómago había comenzado ya a vibrar con nerviosismo a causa de su presencia, la desesperación que se apoderaba de mí por cada minuto sin encontrar a Tyler era en esos momentos la emoción predominante.

- Tyler Crowley – murmuré, volviendo a revisar toda la cafetería con la mirada por enésima vez.

- Oh.

Giré la cabeza rápidamente hacia la izquierda y, sorprendentemente, el rostro de Edward se había transformado en una mueca de culpabilidad. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Oh? – repetí, sin poder reprimir el matiz suspicaz que se coló en mi voz - ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente _oh_?

Edward se llevó una mano a su ingobernable mata de pelo y lo revolvió con nerviosismo antes de responder.

- Quiere decir que _quizás_ ayer en el entrenamiento de fútbol las cosas se calentaran demasiado, y que _quizás_ yo le provocara un esguince en el tobillo a Tyler – confesó Edward, entrecerrando los ojos y tomando aire para continuar – Y también es posible que mi padre le haya ordenado tres días de reposo absoluto.

- ¿Tres días de reposo absoluto? ¿Eso significa… eso significa que no podrá ir mañana al Baile?

Edward asintió de modo sombrío.

- Me temo que no.

Era científicamente imposible que en el mundo existiera una persona con más mala suerte acumulada que yo. Mi primer impulso al conocer las catastróficas noticias fue el de dejar caer la cabeza sobre la mesa de la cafetería y golpearme repetidamente contra ella. Quizás, si lo hacía con la fuerza necesaria, sufriría amnesia selectiva y olvidaría lo ocurrido en la última semana. ¿Eso me libraría de cumplir con mi parte del reto o, de lo contrario, sufrir las consecuencias? Sospechaba que ni siquiera una repentina enfermedad incurable ablandaría el corazón de Alice.

En lugar de abrirme la cabeza contra la superficie lisa más cercana – lo cual, a ojos de Edward, no creo que resultara demasiado atractivo -, busqué frenéticamente algo con lo que distraerme de mi penosa existencia. El periódico que reposaba sobre la mesa, junto a la carpeta de Edward, puede que me ayudara.

- ¿Ese periódico es tuyo? – Edward asintió - ¿Podrás pasármelo? Ahora mismo necesito saber que en el mundo hay personas más desgraciadas que yo.

Observé cómo Edward esbozaba una media sonrisa disimulada al escuchar mis palabras, pero aún así se ahorró sus comentarios mientras se estiraba para alcanzarme el periódico.

En cuanto lo tuve entre mis manos, lo abrí y me dirigí a la sección de sucesos, pero el grado de desgracia que encontré entre aquellas páginas tan solo sirvió para aumentar mi depresión. Pasé las páginas en busca de algo con lo que alegrarme y, sin ni siquiera proponérmelo de manera consciente, mis ojos se toparon con la palabra "horóscopo" impresa en grandes letras negras. Puede que ahí estuviera la solución a mis problemas. Puede que la predicción para ese día explicara por qué diablos los planetas habían decidido alinearse contra mí. ¿Tan mal me había comportado en otras vidas?

Inconscientemente, incliné la cabeza hacia delante para acercarme más a las hojas de papel y leí con avidez las escasas tres líneas que seguían tras el encabezado de mi signo.

_Virgo. Aunque creas encontrarte con dificultades, no te dejes engañar. Aprovecha la situación, pues hoy todo estará a tu favor para llevar a cabo ese proyecto en el que llevas pensando tanto tiempo. Hoy es tu día de suerte._

Hoy es tu día de suerte. _Hoy es tu día de suerte._

Dificultades. Proyecto en el que llevo pensando mucho tiempo. Todo a mi favor.

Hoy es mi día de suerte.

¿Alguien estaba intentando enviarme una señal en clave?

Levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con la mirada curiosa de Edward. Sonreí tentativamente, aún descolocada por el torbellino de ideas que nublaba mi mente, y él me devolvió el gesto, dibujando en sus labios esa preciosa sonrisa torcida que siempre hacía temblar mis piernas. ¿Podría ser que…?

Volví la vista hacia el periódico, releyendo las últimas seis palabras de mi predicción y recordé inmediatamente una de las reglas de oro que regían mi vida. Y es que, en mis cortos pero intensos dieciséis años de experiencia en este mundo cruel, había aprendido que en esta vida solo hay tres verdades. Las tres únicas verdades en las que hay que creer por encima de todo.

Primera, Leonardo DiCaprio nunca, _nunca_ debió morir en Titanic.

Segunda, Bella Swan no posee los genes que te permiten manejar objetos punzantes y no perder un dedo en el intento.

Y tercera, cuando el horóscopo te dice que hoy es tu día de suerte, _siempre_ debes hacerle caso.

Levanté la mirada de nuevo hacia Edward. Él continuaba observándome, pero sus ojos ya no brillaban con curiosidad sino con preocupación, probablemente provocada por mi errático comportamiento. Aguanté su mirada durante unos silenciosos segundos, preguntándome si estaba leyendo bien entre líneas.

Las palabras se escaparon de mi boca antes de que mi cerebro terminara de conectar ideas.

- ¿Vendrías al Baile conmigo?

En cuanto mi propuesta quedó flotando en el aire, deseé no tener una boca tan grande. ¿Tan difícil era quedarse callada, esperando algo que nunca llegaría? Llevaba haciéndolo dos años, ¿no podía haber esperado 24 horas más? Sin embargo, en lugar de rectificar, de explicarle a Edward que había sufrido un ataque de locura momentánea, aguardé en silencio su respuesta. El rechazo y las excusas sobre porqué ni se le ocurriría aparecer en público con la mejor amiga de su hermana pequeña.

Intenté no parecer ni ansiosa, ni histérica, ni nada que hiciera a Edward dudar sobre mi salud mental, pero cada segundo avanzado sin respuesta era como una prueba de fuego para mis ya de por sí débiles nervios.

Probablemente, apenas transcurrieron segundos desde que perdí el control de mis palabras y hasta que Edward abrió la boca para responder a mi desesperada petición, pero en mi cabeza esos segundos se convirtieron en una eternidad. Una eternidad de las largas, para más señas.

- ¿Al Baile? ¿Tú y yo? ¿Juntos? – asentí débilmente y Edward esbozó de nuevo su sonrisa torcida - ¿Tan desesperada te encuentras como para echar mano de tu última opción?

- Edward, por favor. Ten piedad de mí – supliqué – No me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

Edward rió entre dientes, pasándome un brazo por encima de los hombros y suspirando con fingida pesadumbre.

- Supongo que tendré que conformarme con ser tu última opción. Todo sea porque no vayas sola al Baile.

Le miré con la boca ligeramente abierta y él me guiñó un ojo. ¿Edward Cullen acababa de aceptar acompañarme al Baile de Primavera? Una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria se formó en mis labios al darme cuenta de que, efectivamente y en palabras del horóscopo, acababa de llevar a cabo y con éxito ese proyecto en el que llevaba pensando tanto tiempo.

Sí. Definitivamente, hoy era mi día de suerte.

* * * * * *

Aquella noche tenía todos los ingredientes para resultar una catástrofe. Un vestido demasiado ajustados, unos tacones demasiado altos, unas amigas demasiado entrometidas que no paraban de enviarme miradas mal disimuladas y cuchichear entre ellas con enormes sonrisas plastificadas en su cara, y unos compañeros demasiado cotillas que no paraban de preguntarse en voz alta cómo Bella Swan había conseguido _esa_ pareja.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, nada de eso me importaba. Quizás era el hecho de llevar toda la noche colgada del brazo de Edward Cullen lo que me hacía sonreír como una idiota. En fin, a quién lo importa.

- Estás preciosa – susurró Edward, inclinándose hacia mí y con una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios.

Puse los ojos en blanco, dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

- Me has obligado a bailar durante casi toda la noche, así que es muy posible que mi peinado esté ya deshecho, mi maquillaje haya desaparecido y no creo que las siete veces que he tropezado mientras bailábamos me hagan parecer demasiado atractiva – le recordé – Puede que necesites revisarte la vista.

Edward había abierto la boca, posiblemente para rebatir cada uno de mis puntos con argumentos absurdos, pero alguien le interrumpió a sus espaldas.

- Cullen, tío. ¡Por fin te encuentro!

El rostro de Edward se contorsionó en una mueca de horror al escuchar aquella voz. Se dio la vuelta, permitiéndome ver al recién llegado. Abrí la boca con sorpresa al reconocerle.

- ¿Tyler? – miré a Edward, sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo - ¿Qué hace Tyler aquí?

Edward apartó los ojos de mí para clavarlos sobre Tyler con furia.

- Tyler, se suponía que no ibas a aparecer por el instituto hasta el lunes. ¿Qué parte de "tres días sin que nadie te vea" no entiendes?

- Lo sé, Cullen. Pero me ha sido imposible – confesó Tyler, encogiéndose de hombros y aparentemente ajeno a la ira que desprendía Edward – Lauren casi me castra cuando le dije que no podía ir al Baile y, la verdad, soy demasiado joven para quedarme sin posibilidades de descendencia. Te haré un descuento en el precio que habíamos acordado, claro.

- ¿El precio que habíais acordado? – repetí, mirando alternativamente a ambos - ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando aquí?

Edward carraspeó con nerviosismo. Deslizó su mano hasta que esta descansó sobre la parte baja de mi espalda y se inclinó hacia Tyler con aire conspiratorio.

- Tyler, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente – volviéndose hacia mí, su expresión se suavizó - ¿Por qué no me acompañas fuera un momento?

Sin esperar mi respuesta y con la mano aún en contacto con mi cuerpo, Edward me empujó suavemente hacia delante, guiándome a través de la multitud y en dirección a la puerta del gimnasio. En cuanto estuvimos fuera, me soltó y caminó unos pasos por delante de mí hasta que se detuvo en uno de los destartalados bancos que el director había colocado detrás del edificio del gimnasio el año pasado. Se sentó con cuidado, extendiendo una mano hacia mí para indicarme que hiciera lo mismo.

Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro, antes de seguirle y sentarme también a su lado. Me estremecí al darme cuenta de que me había dejado mi chaqueta dentro; debería saber ya que mayo, en Forks, equivale a febrero en el resto del hemisferio norte. Edward se deshizo de su chaqueta, colocándola encima de mis hombros y reprimí una pequeña risa histérica al caer en la cuenta de que la estampa que protagonizábamos parecía recién sacada de una típica película de instituto.

- Ahora que estamos lejos y nadie puede oír si decido gritar, ¿puedes explicarme lo que está pasando? – pregunté, ciñendo la chaqueta alrededor de mi cuerpo y aspirando disimuladamente el olor que desprendía.

Sentí el cuerpo de Edward temblar a mi lado a causa de su suave risa.

- Antes tengo que pedirte una cosa – le miré para encontrarme con su más perfecta expresión suplicante. Por lo visto ya conocía el poder de su arma secreta - ¿Prometes no enfadarte?

Exhalé lentamente. Era prácticamente imposible prometer algo así, pero, de nuevo, me resultaba difícil negarle algo cuando me miraba con ojos suplicantes.

- Prometo intentar no enfadarme.

- Creo que con eso me vale – asintió – Todo fue idea de Alice.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – murmuré entre dientes.

- Supongo que porque la conoces demasiado bien – comentó Edward. A pesar de que no le estaba mirando de frente, por el tono de su voz estuve casi segura de que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro – Casi tan bien como ella a ti. Y estaba tan segura de que tú te sentías… ya sabes, atraída por mí.

Un gruñido de frustración se escapó de mis labios sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Enterré mi cara entre las manos, consciente de que mis mejillas habían adquirido ya un color rojo nada atractivo. Estaba segura de que, llegada a ese punto, la noche no podía empeorar más. Pero, para variar, estaba equivocada.

_Doy gracias por las amigas traidoras y con la boca tan grande._

- Espera, espera. Déjame terminar – pidió Edward. Asentí con la cabeza, pero continué escondiendo mi cara entre los brazos – Alice ideo todo el plan del reto para obligarte a que invitaras a un chico al Baile. Creyó que eso te empujaría a dar el primer paso, pero supongo que se equivocó. Así que cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no era ni tu primera, ni tu segunda opción, decidió encargarse de eliminar… la competencia, según sus palabras.

- ¿Y qué parte te dejó a ti en todo este plan conspiratorio? – quise saber. Mi voz sonó apagada desde mi improvisado escondite.

Edward rió entre dientes. Escuché como tomaba aire antes de continuar.

- Me ordenó que me encargara de incapacitar a Tyler. Tan solo tuve que pagarle para que desapareciera un par de días e inventarme una excusa creíble, aunque ya ves que el plan no ha salido como esperaba.

La voz de Edward se apagó tras su explicación. Repasé en mi mente unas cuantas veces sus palabras, y por momentos todo aquello tomaba más sentido. Realmente, sonaba como algo que Alice hubiera organizado y puesto en marcha por su propia voluntad, pero había algo que no terminaba de encajar en todo ese rompecabezas.

Respiré hondo y conté hasta cinco antes de reunir el valor suficiente para levantar la cabeza y enfrentarme a Edward.

- Hay algo que no entiendo – murmuré desconcertada - ¿Qué ganas tú aceptando ser parte de las conspiraciones organizadas por Alice?

Para mi sorpresa, Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar una carcajada despreocupada. Por un momento, perdí el hilo de la situación al observar cómo se contraían y se relajaban los músculos de su garganta mientras él reía sin disimulo, pero rápidamente sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejar mi mente de pensamientos… impuros.

- Bella, ¿no te das cuenta de lo mucho que llevaba esperando _esto_? – preguntó, señalándonos a ambos una vez que pudo controlar su ataque de risa - ¿De verdad nunca te fijaste en la cantidad de veces que me quedaba mirándote como un idiota entre clase y clase? ¿O cuándo Alice lograba raptarte y obligarte a que te quedaras a dormir en nuestra casa?

Le observé en silencio durante unos instantes, dejando que sus palabras hicieran efecto en mi aturullada cabeza.

- Supongo que estaba demasiado ocupada mirándote como una idiota como para darme cuenta de ello – musité, esbozando una débil sonrisa.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre nosotros. Aparté la mirada de Edward, tratando de concentrarme en lo que acababa de escuchar. Por segunda vez en dos días, me encontraba realmente confusa. De nuevo, no tenía ni idea de si estaba leyendo bien la situación o si, por el contrario, mi mente comenzaba ya a patinar y a imaginarse declaraciones románticas a la vez que incómodas por todas partes.

Edward carraspeó suavemente, por lo que volví a mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Estás enfadada?

Arrugué la frente, confusa por su pregunta.

- ¿Enfadada? – negué con la cabeza – No, por supuesto que no. De hecho, creo que es lo más romántico que han hecho por mí en… toda mi vida, supongo.

Edward alzó las cejas sorprendido, antes de regalarme una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿En serio? ¿Lo más romántico que han hecho por ti? – asentí y la sonrisa de Edward se amplió – Se me ocurren un par de ideas que pueden hacer de todo esto algo todavía más romántico.

Sonreí con nerviosismo, consciente de que ahora _sí_ estaba leyendo bien entre líneas. Por desgracia, tener la seguridad de saber lo que estaba a punto de suceder a continuación tampoco ayudaba a calmar mis hiperactivos nervios.

En el momento en el que los labios de Edward hicieron contacto con los míos, no ocurrió ninguno de esos eventos espectaculares que te cambian la vida y de los que tanto hablan en las películas y en los libros. No sentí una chispa de electricidad al contacto de su piel, la Tierra no cambió de rumbo, y ni siquiera una lluvia de estrellas fugaces nos iluminó.

Sin embargo, mientras sus labios acariciaban los míos de manera tentativa y sus brazos envolvían mi cintura lentamente, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso, sentí una ola de bienestar y excitación mezclada con más nervios extenderse por todo mi cuerpo. Respondí al contacto de sus labios quizás con más ímpetu del necesario, con menos experiencia de la que me gustaría. Y seguramente era un beso más en la historia de los besos de instituto, pero nada de eso importaba. Porque era mi beso. Y era con Edward Cullen.

- La próxima vez que quieras que haga algo, tan solo tienes que pedírmelo – musité con la respiración agitada.

Edward sonrió, enterrando mi mano entre mi pelo y acercando sus labios a los míos por segunda vez.

- Y la próxima vez que quieras hacer algo, no esperes a que el horóscopo te diga que puedes hacerlo.

Me separé unos centímetros para observarle mejor. Al comprobar la sorpresa que reflejaba mi rostro, Edward rió entre dientes.

- ¿De verdad no te diste cuenta de que aquel periódico era del día anterior?

Posiblemente, debería preocuparme por el hecho de que la mente de Edward Cullen resultara ser más maquiavélica de lo que esperaba. Posiblemente. Pero de nuevo, nada de eso importaba.

Al fin y al cabo, aunque todo aquello fuera el resultado de un plan conspiratorio, la última decisión la había tomado yo. Tenía la sensación de que, a partir de entonces, todos los días iban a ser mi día de suerte. El horóscopo nunca miente.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Lo sé, seguramente esté lleno de clichés y cosas vistas mil veces en las pelis de instituto americanas, pero he intentado darle un punto irónico y cómico a todo. Y bah, para qué mentir, últimamente escribo demasiada tensión con _Cariño..._, así que me apetecía escribir algo ligero.

¿A qué el plan conspiratorio de Edward se merece un bonito review? Ya sabéis, comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones para que deje de escribir estos intentos de historias... lo que sea, en un review ;)

Bars.


End file.
